The Ultimate bond: A story of hope
by ANBUsensei71
Summary: (I do not own Naruto or Godzilla. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto the creator of Naruto and all rights go to Toho the company that made Godzilla. Please do respect this story I only made It for fun I like the show Naruto and the monster Godzilla. please wait for chapters thank you! :D oh btw the story Is being told by Sakura's point of view.)
1. Prologue: 50 years until now

For almost 50 years a creature known as Godzilla had been derstoying cities and causing thousands of citizens to lose homes,jobs,and even loved ones. The government wanted to kill the beast but a unknown person from and unknown apeared and talked them out of killing It He said he was a ninja from a place called the hidden leaf village,and that some of his people would like to research on the beast the government thought about It and decided to give Godzilla to the ninja. Now to me this pretty crazy what would a bunch of ninjas what with giant fire breathing dinosaur,I mean what's really going here?

Godzilla came to new york a month ago the news said that he was mainly swiming around the ocean about 70 tanks showed waiting on him but the creature never came out that was the last time Godzilla appeared.

For all we know the people think Godzilla left for good but who knows we might see him again. 


	2. The secret mission

Today was like no other day the flowers bloom,the birds sing,and the sun shined over the village,today was a peaceful day but sadly for me I am assigned for a dangrous mission that can't out be told to anyone I know,good thing naruto or the others ain't In the village they sure will flip out and try talking me out of It but this ninja isn't giving up that easily. I'm suppose to meet Kakashi sensei In the hokage's office by noon better get a few things done before the mission starts,let's see water the plants go see Lady Chiyo,then head to the hokages office sounds like a good plan. putting my gear on then last but not least put the head band on,seeing myself In the mirror checking out my new outfit resembles the old one but with a little more black In the front also this little device on my right arm let's me use chakra to create a portal to travel anywhere I want go,thanks to Lady Chiyo she made this for me not sure why but It was really nice of her.

After watering the plants I go see Chiyo for a while before my meeting with the hokage,I know It's a risky job but who else would do that not trying to end this life Just want to help others and protect what means a lot to me,doing good deeds pretty much. Naruto would not stop at nothing to get involved so the mission has to stay a secret only ones that know Is Kakashi sensei,Hokage,and Me. I'm ready for what happens In the future whatever path I take my duties as a Ninja will be put Into good use,won't give up no matter how rough the path gets the fire within me will burn brighter I Just know It will.

Arriving at Lady Chiyo's house knocking on her door twice,waiting for the door to open I hear footsteps quickly moving at a good rate of speed,maybe coming to eariler was a bad idea door suddenly opens revealing Chiyo,we say hello to each other and I kindaly go In making myself at home. ''Good morning Sakura how are you today?'' Chiyo asked while preparing some tea. ''Good morning I am doing well thank you Lady Chiyo.'' I reply to her question also smiling. We sit down and begin to talk about things well mainly girl stuff but other subjects to,she poors tea Into two cups one for me and one for her not going for the sip yet don't want to burn my tongue or mouth,the conversation starts out with my life you got the basics then work your way up to a more developed subject of your life which meaning your future lady chiyo asked what the goals I have are that's easy becoming the strongest ninja,being a sensei,and maybe someday join the ranks of a Jounin. Pretty much my goals there,then she asked If there any cute guys I like. ''Well to be honest Chiyo I do have a crush but that's between me and my heart.'' I answer while giggling a little. She laughes with me and we continue the conversation shortly after the little girly moment,next thing is about the future sharing theories about what secrets hold for tomorrow curious about secrets only thing anyone can't figure out,a good mystery gets the excitement going but don't know the future until it happens.

I tell my goodbyes to Lady Chiyo,and make my way to the hokage's office kakashi sensi better be ready and not wasting time with that make out tacties book,who likes that stuff gross just thinking about it back to the real deal I'm dreading this a little but also liking It at the same time because I'm doing a good thing,no one gets hurt or homes will be destroyed. while taking a shortcut I look at my shadow noticing how late the day Is getting,begin running to the office instead why not jump over roof to roof,much quicker then running. Soon as I land infront of the main gates kakashi sensei Is leaning on the wall reading that book thought so. ''Kakashi sensei I'm here!'' Said me. He looks at me and jumps,must of scared him. ''Sakura didn't see you standing there,are you ready to see the hokage?'' Asked kakashi sensei. ''Of course I'm ready let's get going.'' Said me.

The gates begin to open allowing us to walk right in,there we see two gaurd ninjas left side and right side guess they know what's going to happen,kakashi sensei walks into the building as for me just following him the stairs takes a good long minute getting to the office not really long but stairs kill me at times,especially when you walk down them and someone screams causing me to fall over...that naruto. Kakashi sensei and I arrive at the door giving a knock making us hear the words,''Come In!'' Said the hokage. We let ourselves In there sits,Lady tsunade and the Raikage,I didn't know he was involved. ''Sakura I'm sure you know who this Is.'' Said tsunade. ''Yes yes of course Lord Raikage we met during the 4th great ninja war.'' Said me bowing. ''No need to bow Sakura you can stand.'' Said the raikage. This is a surpirze seeing him here In the leaf village,much more people must know what's happening on this day.

Everyone gets ready to head out the location Is somewhere deep within the woods so anyone In the village don't know the situation thats about to be unfolded,night falls we take our leave heading toward the hidden place hopefully no one will see us can't seem to wonder why the raikage is involve with the mission maybe some answers will be told before or after,can't believe I'm going to be a part of this many people wouldn't won't no connect at all they let fear and nightmares get to them,something I ignore In my thoughts the Idea of becoming something Is like the next stage of a higher rank,a new chapter In the life I myself live with, things will work out can't let fear get to me not after all what the stuff I went through during the 4th great ninja war.

The time Is 9pm we Just made It to the woods with no sign of anyone following us,where is the hideout I ask myself such a question Lady tsunade pulls out a sword slicing a tree banch which creates a gate opening the doors very pitch black can't see anything within this mysteries cave She walks straight In,also Lord raikage follows as for me I go to leaving kakashi sensei behind me,the first part Is dark but once getting down to a small area with lights they turn out to be torches. A huge door blocks our path designs of a warrior fighting a dragon,the colors and picture Is amazing tho we didn't come here for art the real reason Is behind this door. From the other side people are turning the levers for us to get by,when the door was completely open one by one we go It. ''Lady Hokage everything Is all set.'' Said the leaf ninja. ''Good tell everyone the mission begins now!'' Said Lady tsunade. He quickly walks off telling anyone close to him about the plans being all set the more closer this gets the more my heart beats faster,need to relax everything will be fine. ''Everything will be ok.'' Said me. I've had to remind myself that ever since I was told about this mission not giving up that easy.

A platform appears In the middle of the area which means that's where I need to be when walking up to It,kakashi sensei suddenly stops me. ''Sakura wait...are you sure you want to go through with this I mean there no going back after all has been said and done'' Said kakashi sensei. ''Don't worry I'll be fine.'' Said me smiling at him. a leaf ninja comes to my aid helping me strap on to the platform,after that he disappears. This Isn't really comfortable but have to deal with it,lady tsunade and lord raikage wait by the left side of the area kakashi sensei leaning up against a wall with a worried look on his face,don't know why everyone is so worried all I'm doing is my duties as a leaf ninja. Infront on me there this giant door way look like the door we came in only bigger a machine starts up hearing the chains raddling,soon a large container comes out.

When the machine stops the container stands there waiting to be unlocked. ''Release the container now!'' Said Lady tsunade. all ninjas work together getting the large object to open this is it no turning back,no walking away from this,when the smoke comes out four pieces of the container go different ways landing all over the area I look up to see for myself what was in it,sure enough the container wasn't carrying a object it was carrying Godzilla,chains around his arms,legs,tail,and even the mouth. ''Sakura we are beginning to tranport him within you are you sure you want this?'' Asked the leaf ninja. ''Yes...'' I reply while staring at Godzilla. When the other machine turns on Godzilla's eyes open and starts struggling to get free a massive light comes between us connecting him and me takes time for the machine to fully work,a chain breaks hitting a few ninjas giving Godzilla a little bit of freedom. ''GET THE SEAL JUTSU READY BEFORE HE GETS OUT!'' Said kakashi. The light connects to my stomach making me feel pain,leading all the way up to his chest when suddenly breaking the chain off his mouth blasting the area. A couple of pieces from the ceiling begin to fall soon enough the machine starts to work making the light get brighter and brighter causing me not to see anything.

''GET A MEDIC NINJA HERE ON THE DOUBLE!'' Said the voice. ''Hang in there Sakura,everything is going to ok.'' Said the voice again. COME ON WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY!''

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
